Tak's Return
by WereRezz
Summary: Tak is back, found some where in the galaxy saved by a blue light, and finds Dib with the Chrom Ship flyers and is given a choce; go back to Irk or join there rebelion. Slight spin off of Star Wars
1. Prolouge

Tak's Return  
  
By: Opus  
  
Disclamer: Whoever owns Invader Zim? I forget the guy's name.  
  
Dib burst into the garage after skool. He was working on trying to fix up the smashed up space ship, Tak's ship. Yes, Tak the new girl who befriended him when no one else would.  
  
The only person to listen to his ramblings about aliens, the pretty bluish-black haired girl who could care less about what people thought about her. The only person to hate Zim as much as himself, Tak, the Alien.  
  
Dib closed his bespectacled eyes remembering the first time he saw Tak out of disguise. She looked a lot like Zim, same race in fact, though much smarter. Tak was tall, an inch or two taller than dib himself. She had a mint green skin tone and, royal purple pupil-less eyes. Her antennae were long and curled at the end. She wore the same body suit as Zim did, except hers was purple and was longer in the back. On her feet she had knee high iron toe boots, ideal for kicking people.  
  
Dib threw the wrench in his hand. It devastated him to think of her. He kept trying to remind himself that she was Irken, and a traitor and had the same motives as Zim, to rule earth. That what the sensible part of his mind told him, but the other side, the side that told him to fix Tak's ship, to keep a look out for big foot, to catch the vampire gerbil in the biology room inaction. It told him to forgive her, ~Hay, ~ he reasoned to himself ~She is probably being humiliated in front of her leaders right this minute, what more punishment could you want!~  
Dib stretched, it was time for him to make diner. He plodded out of the garage and slung his discarded backpack onto his back. His mind still lingering on the lost Tak. 


	2. Chrome ships

Tak's Return  
  
Chapter 1: The Chrome Ships  
  
By: Opus  
  
Disclamer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasques (Thanks DoomDib777, Glad ya like DIB & TAK ROCK)  
  
The escape pod drifted around. Slowly turning, slowly moving, Tak and  
the half functioning Mimi sat inside the tiny pod. It was cold  
incredibly cold. The energy to her pod ran out only a few days ago.  
She didn't know were she was, all she could see was an endless black.  
  
Tak curled her slim legs closer to her body. She had been dropping in  
and out of consciousness. Her air supply was coming closer to its end.  
It was so cold; she couldn't stand it any more. Her antennas were  
frozen and her body heat wasn't doing anything.  
  
Mimi put a cold hand to her master back. Tak slowly looked up to meet  
the androids red eyes. They then turned blue and she shrieked "Monkey  
Brains!!" Then She automatically shut down and fell to the floor.  
  
Tak turned miserably to look back out the window. She watch the stars  
and planets pass. She closed her eyes to try to hold off the cold  
tears that started to run down her checks, and freeze in their tracks.  
  
~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'  
  
She must have drifted off again, because she woke to a violent  
crash to the hull of the pod Mimi fell to the floor screaming  
her artificial lungs out. Another impact hit the pod, this time  
throwing Tak to the floor.  
Tak clambered up to the window to the icy darkness, to find that she had drifted into an asteroid field!  
  
That in its self nearly gave her heart attack. Then a bright light caught her eye. Tak turned out to look out to her left to see five Irken Voot Runners pelting after a small, sleek chrome ship.  
  
The Runners fired at the chrome one and it dogged and zigzagged out  
of the way of each fire. What the Chrome ship lacked in size, it made  
up in speed. In the distance three more small chrome ships came into  
her view. The reinforcements shot at the imposing Runners. Blowing up  
three of the Runners, and another one was smashed between two  
asteroids.  
  
Voot Runners were Okay in asteroid fields, but the Chrome ships seamed  
to be made for this type of terrain. The finale Runner turned tail and  
flew right over poor Tak. Sending her pod rolling. Mimi smashed into  
the control panels in a bunch of sparks. Tak lurched screaming into a  
jutting leaver hitting her head. She fell to the floor; she put her  
three-fingered hand up to her forehead. She brought it down to see her  
crimson blood all over her gloved hand.  
  
Right before her purple eyes rolled up into her head in a feint she  
saw a bright blue light surround her pod. 


	3. Stowaways and acids

Tak's Return  
  
Chapter 1: The Chrome Ships  
  
By: Opus  
  
Disclamer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasques (Thanks DoomDib777, Glad ya like DIB & TAK ROCK)  
  
The escape pod drifted around. Slowly turning, slowly moving, Tak and  
the half functioning Mimi sat inside the tiny pod. It was cold  
incredibly cold. The energy to her pod ran out only a few days ago.  
She didn't know were she was, all she could see was an endless black.  
  
Tak curled her slim legs closer to her body. She had been dropping in  
and out of consciousness. Her air supply was coming closer to its end.  
It was so cold; she couldn't stand it any more. Her antennas were  
frozen and her body heat wasn't doing anything.  
  
Mimi put a cold hand to her master back. Tak slowly looked up to meet  
the androids red eyes. They then turned blue and she shrieked "Monkey  
Brains!!" Then She automatically shut down and fell to the floor.  
  
Tak turned miserably to look back out the window. She watch the stars  
and planets pass. She closed her eyes to try to hold off the cold  
tears that started to run down her checks, and freeze in their tracks.  
  
~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'  
  
She must have drifted off again, because she woke to a violent  
crash to the hull of the pod Mimi fell to the floor screaming  
her artificial lungs out. Another impact hit the pod, this time  
throwing Tak to the floor.  
Tak clambered up to the window to the icy darkness, to find that she had drifted into an asteroid field!  
  
That in its self nearly gave her heart attack. Then a bright light caught her eye. Tak turned out to look out to her left to see five Irken Voot Runners pelting after a small, sleek chrome ship.  
  
The Runners fired at the chrome one and it dogged and zigzagged out  
of the way of each fire. What the Chrome ship lacked in size, it made  
up in speed. In the distance three more small chrome ships came into  
her view. The reinforcements shot at the imposing Runners. Blowing up  
three of the Runners, and another one was smashed between two  
asteroids.  
  
Voot Runners were Okay in asteroid fields, but the Chrome ships seamed  
to be made for this type of terrain. The finale Runner turned tail and  
flew right over poor Tak. Sending her pod rolling. Mimi smashed into  
the control panels in a bunch of sparks. Tak lurched screaming into a  
jutting leaver hitting her head. She fell to the floor; she put her  
three-fingered hand up to her forehead. She brought it down to see her  
crimson blood all over her gloved hand.  
  
Right before her purple eyes rolled up into her head in a feint she  
saw a bright blue light surround her pod. 


	4. Eilldoor

Tak's Return  
  
By: Opus  
  
Chapter, 3: Eilldoor  
  
Tak could feel gentle hands wrapping something around her head. She tried to open her eyes only to see a black void. This scared her a bit and she blinked several times to try to clear her vision. Only it didn't work. She started to panic.  
  
The gentle hands placed themselves on her shoulder, stilling her and keeping her from inflicting further damage on her self. "Calm down, Little One " A strong yet soft voice spoke to her. " The blindness is only a temporary side affect of the healing medication we gave you. It'll wear off in a while."  
  
The sound of someone sitting reached her ears.  
  
"Where am I?" She blindly asked the comforting voice.  
  
She could almost see the smile on its face "Now is not the time for questions. Rest a bit more then we shall answer all your questions, Little One." It declared calmly.  
  
Now that she thought about it she did still feel sleepy. Tak let her aching head fall against what she figured to be a pillow. And almost instantly her sleep-laden eyes shut and Tak was asleep once more.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Tak woke up yet again to find she was in a slightly fuzzy cream-  
colored circular room. It had lots of windows from what she could see  
letting in shafts of light.  
  
She placed her hands upon her face and moaned.  
  
"Where in the name of the Gods am I?" She asked her self not expecting an answer.  
  
"You're on the moon, Eilldoor, and it's 10 O'clock on a Monday  
morning if you care to know. You Little One have been asleep for  
almost a week." Tak's hands snap away from her face, to look at  
the speaker.  
  
All she could tell is that it was male. Tak couldn't tell what species he was. He was tall and slender. He hade a big almond shaped eyes, and slits for nostrils that ran down to a slim mouth, that upturned into a smile. In the corners of his eyes were Crows Feet. His pale blue head sat atop a slender neck, covered in freckles. He also had a pale red mohawk, and the tips of his mohawk where white. To finish him off he wore a thin leather headband that cut his mohawk in half.  
  
Tak stared up at him in awe, and barely managed to say, "What are you?"  
  
"My name is Sir Taeh, I am one of the few full Knights of the Galactic Order."  
  
A.N. Ok short chapter I know, but I fell that if I don't post fast enough, I'll lose interest. Also, I have a little dilemma, I have a few ideas on how to get Dib in hear, but I don't Know which one to use. So I have come to the conclusion that I'm gonna let you vote on how you want Dib to get his butt on Eilldoor, and which ever one is most popular I will write. Also this is a little way to get more people to review.  
  
Man am I cheeky, Hear are the choices:  
  
1: Taeh takes Tak on a tour of Eilldoor, and find Dib there, and he  
tells how he got there.  
  
2: Taeh and Tak go on a tour and just happen to visit the landing  
pad when a ship arrives with Dib's in toe.  
  
OR  
  
3: Taeh and Tak go out side of Eilldoor and run into Dib in  
space and bring him back. (This one is my least favorite, but it's  
not up to me, Just thought I 'd let you know)  
  
Please vote on your favorite by Friday June 6, I will not take any more votes after that. 


	5. Question, Eroch, And Dib

Tak's Return  
  
Chapter 4: Questions, Eroch, and Dib  
  
Disclamer: Don't own notten, not even the keyboard, that really sucks don't it; All I own is the plot.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tak looked around her in awe. Eilldoor was huge. It was like a palace surrounded by beautiful dense forests. The construction was marvelous. Almost everything was either marble or a black stone she couldn't name. The forest was filled with so much wild life it was stunning.  
  
As they toured around the temples of Eilldoor she asked a question that has been on her mind all day.  
  
" Sir, um, Taeh can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did, Little One, but you can ask another." He answered with a grin.  
  
"Well the day you found me, your ships were being confronted by Irken ones, and I was just wondering if.." She trailed off, finding her boots now more interesting than the conversation she was having with the Knight.  
  
"You were wondering if, we of the Order are enemies of the Irken race?" He smiled down at her.  
  
" Yhea, something like that." She said cocking head and lifting one antenna higher than the other to look up at him, way up at him. Don't get me wrong; Tak is a tall Irken, she is proud of that. But she is an ant compared to Taeh; she only just came up to his upper abdomen.  
  
" To answer you question, yes and no." He continued due to her blank stare, " We are every ones enemy, yet every ones allies, we help those in need, like you for instance." As they talked they neared the landing pad, and if on queue He said " And Him"  
  
Behind him a patchwork like ship was being landed with the aid of two chrome ships. It looked a little battered from entering the atmosphere, and it slightly resembled an Irken Voot Runner. Tak watched as the ship touched ground. The doors to the cargo hold and the cockpit opened to revile two vary familiar figures. Two figures she thought she would never see again.  
  
The smaller of the two jumped on the taller ones head and started to yank at the others scythe like black hair. He swatted at the small defective android that Tak knew so well.  
  
"Get off of me you malfunctioning bucket of useless bolts!" The tall one yelled at the droid.  
  
" Ahh, Dib I love you toooo!!!" Gir screeched at the top of his lunges.  
  
"Another one from earth?" asked a deep, deep voice from behind them.  
  
Tak jumped into the air tarring her eyes away from the struggling Dib and Gir, to see a mammoth of an alien. He sort of resembled an earth elephant. He had a large gut that stuck out over his belt; he held a cane to help him with a stiff leg.  
  
"Yes, Eroch from earth. I can sense a lot of potential coming from him." Taeh said slowly turning around to face a long time friend." Shall we go and great the new one?" He asked both, Tak and Sir Eroch.  
  
Sorry it took me this long to post and it's not even that long ., I have major writers block right now soooooo, maybe if you review than I can think of something, K  
  
Thanks to all those wonderful little stink-children who reviewed this Doomed story. 


	6. AN

A.N. quick note hear, I screwed up on the chapters so hear is how there supposed to be:  
  
Prologue Ch.1: Chrome Ships Ch.2: Stowaways and Acids Ch.3: Eilldoor Ch.4: Questions, Eroch, and Dib  
  
Just had to clarify that. I don't fell like fixing it at this moment, I tried to but I got confused and this is just easier. Hope you are enjoying the fic, remember read and review!  
Opus 


End file.
